A land of confusion
by Sebfreak
Summary: Ein Testament, eine fremde Frau und ein unmenschlicher Butler, die perfekte Kombination für das Böse. Taras Leben ändert sich von einem Moment auf den anderen. Sie wird mit einer anderen Welt konfrontiert und muss einen Platz einnehmen, der ihr Leben kosten könnte. Und wäre dies schon nicht schlimm genug, so ist dieser außergewöhnliche Butler an sie gebunden.


_A whole new world (by Aladdin)_

Alles hatte einen Sinn, auch das Schicksal, welches einem bei der Geburt auferlegt wurde, musste man akzeptieren. Mal empfing einen das Leben mit offenen Armen und mal trat es einen mit Füßen. Doch man musste es hinnehmen, egal wie schwer es war. Man konnte es sowieso nicht ändern, niemals.  
Nur ab und an kam es, dass sich das Schicksal eines Einzelnen änderte, ohne das dieser es vorausgeahnt hatte. Zu diesen Auserwählten zählte Tara Silver, die sich mit ihren Achtzehn Jahren schon längst damit abgefunden hatte, wie es um sie stand.  
Als Waisenkind irgendwo in der Nähe von London aufgewachsen, ohne jegliches Wissen über ihre Eltern verbrachte sie ihr bisheriges Leben damit, ihr Schicksal anzunehmen. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass das Leben sie eventuell mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.  
Anders als alle anderen Kinder hatte sie sich mit der Tatsache abfinden müssen, dass ihre Eltern, kurz nach der Geburt, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Zumindest erzählte man es sich, ob es stimmte wusste niemand. Es war ein Gerücht, genauso wie man sich erzählte, dass Tara eventuell nicht ihr leibliches Kind gewesen sein soll. Alles nur Geschichte, doch eines wusste Tara. Sie stand hier, vor einem großen Anwesen und betrachtete ihre Einladung.  
„Rosalia Favelli …", las Tara laut vor und strich über die in Gold geschriebenen Buchstaben, bevor sie eine Strähne ihrer dunkelblond mittellangen Haare hinter ihr linkes Ohr strich. Mit ihren grünen Augen fixierte sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben des Namens. Ein wahrlich außergewöhnlicher Name, den man in England nicht weiter fand. Wer war diese Frau und was hatte es mit dieser Einladung auf sich?  
Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solch eine Karte bekommen, die so aufwändig gestaltet worden war, dass Tara sie ehrfürchtig in der Hand hielt. Noch heute Morgen hatte sie so gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon am Mittag vor diesem riesigen Anwesen stehen würde, welches ihr Angst machte. So viele Fenster und Zimmer, was sollte sie hier nur? Noch immer stand sie vor dem riesigen Tor, welches weit geöffnet worden war und wagte keinen Schritt hinein. War dieser Brief überhaupt für sie bestimmt gewesen, oder hatte es sich dabei um eine Verwechslung gehandelt? Laut seufzend lehnte sich die junge Frau gegen das überdimensionale Tor und schloss die Augen. Was sollte sie nur machen? War es das Richtige, oder sollte sie sofort wieder umdrehen und ihr altes Leben weiterführen?  
„Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der Einzige, der vom Tag gestresst ist!", vernahm Tara plötzlich von der Seite und erschrak sehr. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um die Person zu sehen, die sie wie aus dem Nichts angesprochen hatte.  
Neben ihr stand, angelehnt an einer Steinsäule, ein Mann. Tara schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig. Er hatte einen pechschwarzen Anzug an, der ziemlich teuer aussah. Dagegen wirkte Taras Kleidung eher bescheiden und leicht beschämt senkte die junge Frau ihren Kopf. Seine braunen Haare waren sorgfältig nach hinten gekämmt und boten einen Ausblick auf seine stechend blauen Augen. Wieso hatte er Tara angesprochen? Ein bisschen verdächtig war ihr das Ganze schon. Gefangen in diesem Blau dauerte es lange, ehe Tara ein Wort herausbrachte.  
„N-Nein … ich bin nicht geschafft vom Tag", gab sie wieder und drückte sich vom Tor ab. Sie musste einen Sicherheitsabstand zu diesem Mann gewinnen, dem sie noch immer nicht vertraute. Fremden sollte man niemals mit offenen Armen begegnen, diesem Beispiel war sie schon immer gefolgt. „Sind Sie es nicht? Aber warum standen Sie bis gerade hier und seufzten laut aus?"  
Was war das für einer? War er etwa ein Stalker?  
„J-Ja. Ich bekam diese Einladung und..."  
„Ach, ich verstehe …", leicht schlug er sich gegen seine Stirn und trat zwei Schritte auf Tara zu, ehe er fortsetzte, „… Sie wissen nicht, ob Sie hier erwünscht sind?" Leicht nickte Tara, wenn sie ihn sich genauer betrachtete, dann war er gar nicht so übel.  
„Aber wie unhöflich von mir, besser ist es, wenn ich mich erst einmal vorstelle. Mein Name ist John Carter, sozusagen ein sehr enger Freund von Rosalia Favelli. Zumindest war ich einer." Sein lautes Lachen durchdrang die Stille, während er Tara seine rechte Hand hinhielt. Nur zögerlich nahm sie sie entgegen und schüttelte sie leicht: „Tara!", antwortete die junge Frau.  
„War? Sind Sie es nicht mehr?", hakte sie weiter nach.  
„Na, wissen Sie es denn nicht?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Tara zu John. Was meinte er nur? Wenn er kein Freund mehr war, warum war er hier?  
„Das hier ist eine Testamentsvorlesung. Rosalia Favelli, von der ihnen diese Einladung geschickt wurde, ist seit zwei Tagen unter der Erde. Sie verstarb am 1. Januar 2014, im Alter von 91 Jahren", beantwortete John die vielen Fragezeichen von Tara. Diese riss geschockt die Augen weit auf, was hatte das Ganze nur zu bedeuten? Wieso sollte sie sich das Testament einer Frau anhören, welche sie nie im Leben getroffen hatte?  
„Was habe ich denn hier zu suchen?", fragte Tara eher sich, als ihr Gegenüber. Doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und erwiderte: „Vielleicht finden wir es heraus, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir uns dieses schöne Anwesen mal von innen anschauen sollten. Wenn Sie hier noch nie gewesen sind." Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten, ergriff er eine Hand von Tara und zog sie hinter sich her. Er war viel zu stark, als dass die junge Frau sich hätte wehren können. „Übrigens …", warf John ein, ehe sie über den langen Weg zum Eingang des Anwesens ankamen, „… dieses Anwesen hier steht auch im Testament. Die Schlacht kann beginnen!", rief John aus und öffnete die riesige Tür. Allein diese wirkte schon furchteinflößend, doch was Tara dahinter erblickte, hatte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können.  
„Schlacht?", fragte Tara, während sie sich in der Eingangshalle umsah. Es sah zumindest so aus und neben den luxuriösen Dingen, die diese Halle bereicherten, erblickte sie viele Menschen. Alle standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich, während sie ihren Champagner tranken. Schon jetzt fühlte sich Tara unwohl und hasste diese Gesellschaft, die sich als etwas besseres fanden. Darum war sie erleichtert, dass sie niemand bemerkte, auch wenn ab und an John irgendwelche fremden Menschen begrüßte. Sie würdigten Tara keines Blickes und das war auch gut so.  
Ihre Blicke lagen sowieso auf dem Gesamteindruck, der sich vor ihr eröffnete. An der Decke hing ein großer, goldener Kronleuchter. Tara fragte sich wie der dort nur hinkommen konnte, denn er sah ziemlich schwer aus. Hoffentlich würde er nicht herunterfallen.  
In der Mitte der Halle führte eine große Treppe nach oben und ein roter Teppich schlängelte sich über die Stufen hinweg. Alles sah so majestätisch aus, dass Tara ihren dicken Kloß im Hals erst einmal hinunterschlucken musste. An der Wand, in der Mitte der Treppe hing ein Bild einer alten Frau mit grauem Haar. Sie lächelte nicht, sondern sah auf jeden Einzelnen hinab, der diese edlen Stufen betrat. Fast schon wie eine Wachhündin passte sie auf dieses Anwesen auf und ihr dunkles Erscheinen verstärkte das Gesamtbild umso mehr.  
An jeder Seite der Treppe konnte man riesige, weiße Säulen erkennen, welche passend auf die weißen und goldenen Wände abgestimmt worden waren.  
Wie alt musste dieses Anwesen wohl sein?  
Erstaunt seufzte Tara aus, denn mit so viel Luxus war sie noch nie in Berührung gekommen. Warum also sollte sie jetzt auf dieser Testamentsvorlesung dabei sein, obwohl diese eher einer Feier glich? Niemand schien traurig über den Verlust von dieser Rosalia Favelli zu sein.  
„Erstaunt?", flüsterte John plötzlich nah an Taras Ohr, sodass diese sich einen Schritt von ihm entfernte.  
„Ja schon … irgendwie!", ihr war es peinlich insgeheim zuzugeben, dass sie von dem Ganzen hier überwältigt war. Doch schnell nahm John ihr die Angst: „Das war ich auch, als ich das erste Mal hier stand und das Anwesen von innen sah, musste Rosalia mich zwingen weiterzugehen. Doch ich sag Ihnen was, man gewöhnt sich schnell dran", erklärte er ihr.  
„Das ist beängstigend!", flüsterte Tara so leise, dass John es nicht hörte. Wenn man sich an so etwas schnell gewöhnen konnte, vergaß man die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.  
„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", meinte John und führte Tara zu der Treppe. Dieser Mann blühte regelrecht auf und es sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm die junge Frau entwischen konnte. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihr alles zu zeigen, also musste sie wohl oder übel mitspielen. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte.  
John Carter führte Tara die Treppe hinauf und blieb direkt vor dem riesigen Bild stehen: „Dies ist Rosalia Favelli", erwiderte er und zeigte auf die alte Dame, die Tara zuvor schon entdeckt hatte. Das Bild konnte man auch gar nicht übersehen.  
„Wie ist sie denn gestorben?", wollte die junge Frau wissen und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um, der das Bild mit Ehrfurcht betrachtete.  
„Nun … das weiß niemand so recht. Der Tod kam so überraschend, dass selbst ihr engster Vertrauter, ihr Butler, darüber sehr bestürzt war", gab John wieder.  
Butler? So reich war also Rosalia gewesen, dass sie sich Menschen als Sklaven halten konnte? Irgendwie fand Tara das Ganze unmoralisch. Obwohl, andererseits, war es verständlich. Denn niemand konnte dieses ganze Anwesen alleine aufrechterhalten, da brauchte man schon einige helfende Hände.  
Tara sah sich das Gemälde genauer an und viele Fragen eröffneten sich ihr, während sie den goldenen Rahmen betrachtete. Das alles musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben.  
In welcher Beziehung stand Tara zu dieser fremden Frau? Oder war am Ende alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen? Vielleicht erlaubte sich aber jemand einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr.  
„Komm Tara, es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich duze oder?", fragte John und Tara nickte nur. Ihr war es sowieso egal, ob man sie siezte oder duzte.  
John Carter führte Tara durch einige Flure des Anwesens, welche Braun und Gold furniert waren. Viele Bilder waren an jeder Wandseite zu erkennen die Menschen zeigten und Landschaften darstellten. Die Decke, die mit außergewöhnlichen Mustern verziert worden war, wurde von einem weiterem, prachtvollem Kronleuchter geschmückt. Zwar konnte man nur wenig Möbel erkennen, dafür boten aber riesige Fenster viel Licht. Alles war bis aufs kleinste Detail geschmückt worden und Tara fragte sich, ob Luxus Grenzen kannte.  
„Sobald der Wettkampf beginnt werden alle ihre Zähne zeigen und um jeden Luxus in diesem Anwesen kämpfen. Dann zeigt auch jeder sein wahres Gesicht, diese Heuchler!", durchdrang John die Stille. Seine Schritte waren dumpf auf dem Teppich zu vernehmen.  
„Wettkampf, ich dachte, das sei eine Testamentsvorlesung?" Verwirrt blickte Tara ihn von der Seite an.  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln wanderte über Johns Mund, ehe er antwortete. „Nun, der Mensch strebt nach Macht, jeder tut das. Jeder kannte Rosalia Favelli, doch alle waren im Grunde froh, als sie von uns ging. Denn jeder wollte etwas von ihrem Reichtum haben."  
„Das ist doch schlimm, wie können Menschen nur so sein?", fragte Tara und schüttelte den Kopf. Alle die sie dort unten in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte, wollten also nur das Eine und das war Macht. So ging es also in dieser Gesellschaft zu und in Tara kochte es vor Wut, doch sie musste sich zügeln, schließlich wollte sie einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.  
„Menschen waren immer schon so, dies hatte Rosalia auch früh erkannt, deswegen wollte sie mit dieser Gesellschaft nicht viel zu tun haben. Ihr einziger enger Vertrauter war ihr Butler, der sie überallhin begleitet hat. Ein ausgesprochen talentierter Mann. Wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihn dir mal zeigen, Tara!", schwärmte John und ging vorweg. Dieser Butler musste anscheinend etwas besonderes an sich haben, dass John so von ihm schwärmte, dachte Tara. Und ein bisschen ertappte sie sich dabei zu fragen, wie wohl das Erscheinungsbild des besagten Butlers war.  
Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von der Gesellschaft und kamen irgendwann in einem Teil des Anwesens an, der sehr verlassen wirkte. Niemand war hier und Tara fragte sich, was sie hier zu suchen hatten. Letztendlich blieb John vor einer großen hölzernen Tür stehen, die er langsam aufmachte: „Hier wollte ich noch einmal hinein, ehe das Anwesen den Besitzer wechselt!", flüsterte er und öffnete die Tür.  
Dahinter verbarg sich ein riesiges Zimmer, welches Tara nur mit Ehrfurcht betrat. Es war ein großer, sparsam möblierter Raum, der wahrlich nicht viel Luxus vorzuweisen hatte. In dem Zimmer befand sich ein großer Arbeitstisch aus Holz und dazu ein passender, großer Stuhl. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer und grasgrüner Teppich und an den Wänden hingen viele Bilder, so wie im Flur. Rosalia musste Bilder geliebt haben, dachte Tara. Doch um ehrlich zu sein fand sie es ein wenig zu viel.  
Hinter dem Arbeitstisch befand sich ein großes Fenster mit Ausblick auf den Garten. Die Wände waren mit Holz furniert und an der rechten und linken Wand stand jeweils ein großer Schrank, der von oben bis unten voll mit Büchern war. Es waren viele verschiedene Bücher, mal konnte man Romane erkennen und mal waren es Sachbücher, die einen über Wirtschaft aufklärten.  
„Das war Rosalias Lieblingsraum, weil sie hier die meiste Zeit mit ihrer Arbeit verbracht hat. Ich war hier schon oft und deswegen musste ich ihn noch einmal sehen", erwiderte John, während er langsam über den großen Schreibtisch strich. Rosalia hatte also viel gearbeitet, aber wie konnte dies dann ihr Lieblingsraum sein?  
Tara würde es bestimmt nicht verstehen, dass jemand seine Arbeit so sehr lieben konnte.  
„Du hast ihr sehr nahe gestanden, nicht wahr?", fragte Tara und sah John an. Sein Gesicht wirkte traurig, er musste bestimmt schwer mit sich kämpfen. Es war nie leicht jemanden zu verlieren, dem man nahestand. Auch wenn Tara so etwas noch nie erfahren hatte, konnte sie sich den Schmerz schon vorstellen. Laut seufzend setzte sich John in den großen Stuhl, ehe er antwortete: „Ich war praktisch ihre vierte Hand, neben ihrem Butler. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, habe ich ihr sie angeboten."  
„Als was arbeitest du denn, John?", wollte Tara wissen, doch darauf antwortete der Mann nicht, stattdessen schwieg er.  
Interessiert blickte Tara zu John, aber so genau wollte sie dann doch nicht wissen, welchen Job diese besagte Rosalia und er gemacht hatten. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, daher versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie alt ist dieses Anwesen überhaupt?"  
Überrascht blickte John auf und sah Tara lange in die Augen, bevor er erklärte: „Nun man schätzt es ist mehr als 200 Jahre alt und Rosalia soll es von …"  
„… von einem unbekannten Geschäftsmann vererbt bekommen haben, welcher wiederum dieses viktorianisch angehauchte Anwesen von einem Jungen namens Earl Ciel Phantomhive vermacht bekommen hatte!", unterbrach plötzlich eine fremde Stimme John Carter und ließ Tara zusammenzucken. Doch anscheinend war sie dabei ganz alleine, denn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund sprang John auf und breitete freudestrahlend die Hände aus: „Sebastian!", rief er aus.  
In der Türe stand ein groß gebauter Mann, den Tara um die 27 Jahre schätzte. Sein schwarzes Haar und seine stechend roten Augen waren das erste Merkmal, dass Tara wahrnahm. Geradlinig stand er im Türrahmen und blickte zu John, er würdigte der jungen Frau keines Blickes. Sein schwarzer Anzug war gepflegt und auch die weißen Handschuhe wirkten edel. War das etwa der Butler?  
Ein kleines, kaum erkennbare Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, ehe er antwortete: „Mister Carter, schön Sie hier anzutreffen, aber dürfte ich fragen, was Sie hier im Arbeitszimmer meiner ehemaligen Herrin zu suchen haben? Alle Gäste befinden sich in der Eingangshalle und warten nur darauf, dass das Testament vorgelesen wird."  
John ging auf diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann zu, der etwas Unheimliches an sich hatte, was Tara nur schwer erklären konnte. Sein schwarzes Erscheinen erinnerte sie an etwas Böses. „Nun, ich wollte der reizenden Dame hier etwas vom Anwesen zeigen, ich hoffe das ist okay, Sebastian?", fragte John und klopfte dem Butler, der etwas größer als John war, auf die linke Schulter. Der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht und verzog nicht die Miene, stattdessen blickte er in Taras Richtung, welche sofort einen Schritt zurückging. Seine Augen waren tatsächlich rot, sie hatte sich also nicht getäuscht und er war groß. Einen ganz Kopf größer war er als Tara, welche sich schutzlos ausgeliefert fühlte.  
Es dauerte lange, ehe dieser Butler, der Sebastian hieß, etwas sagte. Doch zuvor rückte er seine schwarze Krawatte zurecht, ehe er sich verbeugte und mit den Worten: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sebastian Michaelis und ich war Butler von Rosalia Favelli. Dürfte ich erfahren, wie Ihr Name ist?", fragte er interessiert und sah kurz auf. Tara war das Ganze hier nicht geheuer, doch sie wollte auf der anderen Seite auch nicht unhöflich erscheinen, deshalb war es das Richtige zu antworten. Doch noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihr John zuvor: „War? Du bist es noch immer, solange das Testament nicht vorgelesen wurde, bist du der Butler von Rosalia!"  
Lächelnd drehte sich Sebastian zu John um und mit geschlossenen Augen pflichtete er ihm bei. Dieser Mann war wirklich außergewöhnlich, aber man merkte ihm an, dass er durch und durch Butler war. Es musste ihm gefallen anderen Menschen zu dienen.  
„Aber Sebastian, wir wollen dich nicht aufhalten und bald beginnt es ja, ich denke wir sollten wieder gehen, findest du nicht auch?", fragte John in Taras Richtung.  
Irritiert blickte sie vom Butler zu John und wieder zurück. „J-Ja, natürlich!", gab sie nur wieder und ging an Sebastian vorbei.  
Der Butler war der letzte der den Raum verließ und die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich schloss, ehe er in die andere Richtung bog, als Tara und John gingen. Eigentlich wollte die junge Frau sich nicht umdrehen, doch etwas war an diesem Menschen, dass sie faszinierte. Er hatte eine geheimnisvolle Art an sich und so kam es, dass sie stehen blieb und sich schließlich ganz zu ihm umdrehte, während er mit steifer Haltung den langen Flur entlangging.  
„Ähm …", rief sie und war irritiert, dass Sebastian wie auf Kommando stehen blieb. Er wusste eben zu gehorchen und irgendwie kam Tara nicht darum herum sich einen Hund vorzustellen, der seinem Herren hinterherlief.  
„Tara Silver … so heiße ich. Sie wollten meinen Namen wissen", gab die junge Frau nervös wieder und blickte dem Butler in die roten Augen, die sie fixiert hatten.  
„Oh? Tara heißen Sie? Ein wunderschöner und zugleich außergewöhnlicher Name. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, also dann", sein Lächeln wirkte künstlich und doch kaufte es Tara ihm ab, dass er glücklich zu sein schien: „Man sieht sich bestimmt später … Miss Tara Silver!", erwiderte Sebastian mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
Ihren Namen aus dem Mund dieses Mannes zu hören, war verstörend und beruhigend zugleich. Wer war er nur? Er wirkte so unmenschlich und doch war er einer.


End file.
